


Snow White

by SidesOfTheMoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Family Member Death, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidesOfTheMoon/pseuds/SidesOfTheMoon
Summary: Once upon a time, there lived a boy named Hwanwoong.He was really curious.He was amazed by every single thing he sees and he also loved people! He wanted to befriend every single one of them!But then, Hwanwoong tasted the poisoned apple his friends brought him.From then, darkness filled Hwanwoong's soul causing him to feel utter disgust in people he used to love before.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sides of the Moon stories





	Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> CW, TW // violence, family member death

**_Do you know the story of Snow White?_ **

"Hey, have you heard? Yeo Hwanwoong got the first place again!" Hwanwoong's friend said with a grim smile on his face. 

"So?" His other friend answered. 

"It means more advantage! I mean he's really handsome, smart, everyone's favorite, can sing and dance, has talents for arts and crafting...such an ideal friend to have right?" He said as he giggled. 

"Are you really his friend?" The other kid asked with a doubting expression. 

Hwanwoong's friend smirked before letting out a sarcastic laugh. "Why would I befriend a brat? I only became his friend because he's rich and has everything." 

**_Snow White had everything._ **

At the same time, Hwanwoong is behind the tree...watching and listening as his only friend that he has liked and trusted...talked and stabbed him in his back. 

**_But why...did she get poisoned?_ **

Hwanwoong let out a deep sigh before turning his back at his friend. His hands on his chest, trying to feel how his heart would react from what he had heard. 

"What have I done wrong? I did my best to become what everyone wanted me to be...but why..." He asked himself as a single tear escaped from his eyes down to his cheeks to the side of his mouth which is slightly raised. He's smiling. Hwanwoong is smiling. 

**_Snow White got poisoned...because she was what everyone wanted her to be._ **

"Mom, can we move to another city?" Hwanwoong asked his mother when he got home that day. His small and tiny hands were holding so tightly onto his backpack with his head looking down. 

"Hwanwoong? Why? We just moved here." His mom answered with a really concerned expression as she sat in front of her son so that she could face Hwanwoong. When she knew that Hwanwoong would never answer her, she just gave him a warm smile before patting his head. 

"Okay okay. Mommy understands. Fix your things now bub. Where do you want to go? Do you want to go to a place where no one can find you anymore?" Hwanwoong's bubbly mother giggled, making Hwanwoong's expression a little brighter than before. He just nodded before hugging his mother's waist. 

"Mom...Thank you." This time, the kind of smile he showed is pure and sincere. But no one thought nor expected that it's going to be the last time someone would be able to see Hwanwoong's pure and kind smile. 

8 years later, at Hwanwoong's current high school. 

"One...Two...And a six and four! Okay! Practice's done!" Their dance teacher clapped before giving each of her students a glance as if she was trying to find something. And when her eyes spotted him, an excited smile showed up on her red and thin lips. 

"Yeo Hwanwoong! You little guy! You really deserve the highest grade whenever it comes to dancing!" His teacher praised him making Hwanwoong smile as he shyly shook his head and hands as if he's telling them that he is. 

"No...no...I just love dancing, Miss." Hwanwoong giggled, making his teacher's crush on him grow again. His teacher smirked before going back to her cold and stern face. She faced the whole class and gave every single one of them a piece of her death glare. 

"Stupid failures." The dance teacher rolled her eyes before walking out of the room. Now, all eyes fell on Hwanwoong who's smiling innocently and kindly at them. 

"Wow, Woongie! You really melted Miss Lili's cold heart!" One of his classmates hurriedly ran to Hwanwoong with a bright smile on his face. Hwanwoong just chuckled before shyly answering all their questions and chit chats. It took him over 15 minutes just to get out of that circle. 

Hwanwoong walked to the men's bathroom. After checking all the cubicles, he locked the door and walked to the mirror. He looked up just to see his reflection…

**_Who poisoned Snow White?_ **

Hwanwoong's bright smile disappeared and his expression turned dull...empty...and cold...with his eyes filled with nothingness. 

**_Isn't it her...jealous step-mother? The Evil Queen._ **

"Disgusting humans..." Hwanwoong blurted out as he pushed his hair back while staring at his reflection. He watched as his mask disappeared. And as his true nature...came out. 

Hwanwoong is Snow White. 

Perfect. 

Beautiful. 

Has everything. 

Hwanwoong's face filled with disgust as he remembered his classmate's fake smiles and laugh. And in his story, people are like the Evil Queen. 

Fake. 

Manipulative. 

Jealous. 

"Ugh.. my poop came out large." Hwanwoong's eyes grew big when he heard a voice coming out from one of the cubicles with an open door. He didn't check that cubicle because the door was just eft open. Who would use a bathroom with their door open?

And to his surprise, someone unfamiliar came out from there. 

Black bowl cut hair. Glasses. Messy uniform. And even have his fly open. 

"Who the fuck are you..." Hwanwoong whispered with his eyebrows almost forming a straight line. The unfamiliar guy just ignored Hwanwoong before walking straight to the sink. 

Hwanwoong just stared at him while he kept on washing his hands. Hwanwoong even smelled the not-so-good smell coming from him, making Hwanwoong do an unexplained expression no one won't dare to look at. 

"Who are you?" Hwanwoong asked again with a cold tone. 

The guy looked up to the mirror, meeting Hwanwoong's gaze. He smirked. 

"Disgusting humans..." He mocked Hwanwoong's tone with a sly smirk on his lips. 

"Who are you?! You fucking piece of shit!" Hwanwoong yelled. He's pissed. Angry. Irritated. Annoyed. 

The guy remained calm and even dared to laugh at Hwanwoong. 

"Hey, hey, calm down. Take a deep breath before-- HOLY I SAID CALM DOWN!" Hwanwoong punched the mirror resulting in it breaking with his fist filled with blood gushing out on it. 

"I SAID WHO ARE YOU?!" Hwanwoong's mad. 

He let out a deep sigh before finally talking. 

"Class 3, Lee Seoho." He answered. 

Hwanwoong's expression is unknown.. Seoho can never guess what Hwanwoong was thinking at that time. Even though Seoho knew that he's older, he knows that he can't act rashly in front of Hwanwoong. Or else, he can get destroyed in an instant. 

He knows how powerful this kid standing in front of him is. So he has to act...and pretend...in front of him to survive. But, he is Lee Seoho. That itself makes him different from everyone. 

"Yeo Hwanwoong, 18. Class 1. Everyone's favorite. Excels in everything, specially in dancing. And...he seems really different...from the Yeo Hwanwoong that everyone knows. Bubbly, friendly, always smiling, humble, everyone’s friend--" Seoho's teasing game got called off when Hwanwoong grabbed him by the collar as he pushed him to the wall. 

Overpowering someone bigger and taller than you is really hard when we're talking about physical strength. But Hwanwoong's aura is the one overpowering Seoho. Even if Seoho tries to hide it, he can feel the fear inside him. His shaking and cold hands can prove that. 

"Why are you disgusted, Yeo Hwanwoong?" Lee Seoho asked. 

"It's none of your business. Don't ever...ever show your face to me again. Do you understand?" Hwanwoong threatened him. 

"No. Make me understand why...why are you disguste--" Seoho shuts himself when he feels how dark and eerie the air around Hwanwoong is. Provoking him won't do him any good. 

"Seoho! Why did you lock the door?! I'm about to wet my pants! Open this door!" Seoho's friend yelled from outside as he banged the door loudly. 

"C-Coming! Just wait there!" Seoho answered as he pushed Hwanwoong away from him. He didn't even try to look back and he just ran away from Hwanwoong as fast as he could. Even if it hurts his pride, he can't stay any longer there. Or else he'll go insane. 

"What took you so long?!" His friend scolded him before entering the bathroom. His friend's face became brighter when he saw Hwanwoong inside. 

"Hi Hwanwoong!" He greeted. Seoho stood outside the bathroom, waiting for Hwanwoong's response to his friend.

"Hey, Keonhee!" Hwanwoong's voice is filled with energy making Seoho close his eyes as he takes a deep breath. 

He's glad that Hwanwoong just can't drop his act because he's mad. He stood outside the bathroom staring at his shaking hands as he took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm himself down as he waited for his friend. 

Hwanwoong on the other side watches Keonhee's movements. His reaction to the broken mirror. To the blood on it. To the blood on the floor and the wall. To the blood on the sink. And to Hwanwoong's bloody fist. 

But Keonhee doesn't seem to notice anything because of how urgently he needs to use the toilet. And just like that, Keonhee left Hwanwoong alone in the bathroom again. 

"Disgusting." Hwanwoong whispered to himself again. 

~ 

"You hurt yourself again.." Geonhak's soft and mild voice filled the small and empty dance room. Hwanwoong dropped his bag in front of the big mirror as he removed his denim jacket, leaving him only with his plain white t-shirt. 

"Let me see." Geonhak tried to reach Hwanwoong's arm but it just resulted in Hwanwoong giving him a death glare. 

"Don't fucking touch me." Hwanwoong threatened him. Geonhak just chuckled before forcingly taking Hwanwoong's arms to see his messed up fist. 

"What did you punch again this time?" Geonhak asked while examining Hwanwoong's fist. Hwanwoong rolled his eyes before pulling his arms again as he took a clean bandage from his bag. 

"A mirror." Hwanwoong answered before sitting on the floor so he can wrap the bandage cleanly on his bloody fist. Geonhak sat in front of him before taking the bandage himself. 

"No wonder it's so messed up. I'll wrap this bandage, you still can't do it after years of injuring yourself." Geonhak smiled softly before gently wrapping Hwanwoong's fist with the bandage he had. 

"Stay out of my problems." Hwanwoong gave Geonhak a cold shoulder again, like what he usually does. "You disgusting human." Hwanwoong added before looking at Geonhak with such disgust. 

Geonhak just smiled. 

"It's now done. Don't hurt yourself again next time. Did you get into a fight? Did someone piss you off? Or...did someone finally caught you on your act--" 

Hwanwoong's raging emotion got out resulting in him almost hurting Kim Geonhak. Luckily, Geonhak is really used to Hwanwoong's sudden violent outbursts so he successfully deflected Hwanwoong's attack. 

Still, Geonhak was taken aback by Hwanwoong's rage a bit. His hands are shaking because of how much power he's exerting, but Geonhak was just casually stopping him from doing what he wanted to do. 

Geonhak's eyes met Hwanwoong's. And all he could say at that time was.... 

"Beautiful..." But it utterly lacks warmth, and is just composed of disgust. The way he looked at everyone, even at Kim Geonhak, is purely disgusted. 

"Do you want to go to the abandoned airplane runway? I'll bring you there." Geonhak insisted. Hwanwoong looked at him with disbelief as he lost his grip. He fell helplessly on the floor, with all his strength gone, he closed his eyes. 

Geonhak's emotion towards Hwanwoong is different from others. It was clearly 8 years ago, when the emotionless child named Hwanwoong moved to their home by himself. 

With his broken arms, messed up face, cold and shaking hands, and eyes filled with different negative emotions. 

"Grandpa...who is he?" Little Geonhak asked as he held unto his grandfather's shirt while hiding behind him. Geonhak's innocent eyes examined the child sitting at their sofa wearing an oversized jacket that made him look like he's wearing a dress. 

When Hwanwoong noticed Geonhak, he immediately stepped back to hide again, but instead, he stepped on his toy causing him to fall on the carpet. 

"Geonhak!" His grandfather got alarmed as he sat in front of Geonhak to help him stand up again, but Geonhak seemed to be out of it and his grandpa saw it. He followed where Geonhak was staring, and it ended up at Hwanwoong...who's smirking at Geonhak's downfall. 

"Beautiful..." Geonhak whispered while staring at little Hwanwoong smirking at him. 

"He's Yeo Hwanwoong, your aunt took him home because otherwise he'd be alone at the hospital." Geonhak's Grandpa explained when the 3 of them finally settled on the living room. 

"Where's aunt?" Geonhak asked. 

"She's back at the hospital since her shift isn't finished yet." His grandpa explained. Geonhak just nodded before shyly walking to Hwanwoong's direction. He offered his hand with a precious smile written on his face. 

"I'm Kim Geonhak!" He introduced himself as he waited for Hwanwoong's answer. Hwanwoong slapped Geonhak's hands away before giving him death glares as if it's a warning to never come close to him. 

"Get your disgusting hands away from me..." Hwanwoong answered, making Geonhak giggle. And just like that, an unusual relationship started between Kim Geonhak and Yeo Hwanwoong. 

"A loud scream was heard at the abandoned airplane runaway again last night...do you really think a vengeful ghost is living there? I mean it's scream is full of emotion and pain. If it really is a ghost, I'm moving away." One of Hwanwoong's classmates said before giving everyone a grim expression. 

"Really? Oh~ Scary~" Hwanwoong teased, making his classmates laugh and giggle.

"Really!" Little did his classmates know that it was Hwanwoong's scream last night. 

Whenever he’s brought to the abandoned runway, after Geonhak leaves, he will scream and yell his hidden feelings to the moon while standing in the middle of the runway all by himself. 

That is his only way to be himself, in front of the moon. 

"Hwanwoong, do you have time for lunch? Can I go with you..? To eat?" Dongju, one of his classmates asked. Hwanwoong gave him his most bright and kind fake smile. 

"Sure!" Hwanwoong exclaimed, making the younger smile genuinely. Dongju had always adored Hwanwoong from afar and when they finally became close, it was like he had achieved one of his dreams. 

But from Hwanwoong's perspective, Son Dongju is like others. Clinging to him just because he's good at everything and will just stab him from the back, that's what Hwanwoong thinks of Dongju. 

When in fact, Dongju is unlike others. He genuinely likes Hwanwoong, not because he's good at everything but because he is just Hwanwoong. 

"Hi Hwanwoong!" Keonhee's loud voice filled the large canteen making all heads turn to Yeo Hwanwoong's arrival. Hwanwoong who's used to attention just smiled at them before walking to the counter to get his food. He even looked back to see if Dongju is still following him, and yes he is. 

"You know him?" Youngjo asked Keonhee while staring at Hwanwoong who's currently getting his food. 

"Yep! How could you not?! He's really nice and cool! I wanted to befriend him so much, it's just sad I can't get a chance to talk to him." Keonhee pouted, making Seoho glance at him as he took a mouthful of food. 

Seoho's currently deep in thought. Will he try to save Hwanwoong and do what he could do to erase Hwanwoong's nightmares even if it means risking his life by playing with the devil or will he turn away and live his life peacefully?

His decision could affect a lot of people's lives. And Seoho knows it himself. 

"There's no vacant seat..." Dongju mumbled as he looked at every seat. But sadly, every seat is occupied now. 

Dongju glanced at Hwanwoong who is currently looking at that one table where Seoho, Keonhee and their another friend, Youngjo are currently seated.

"We can still seat Dongju." Hwanwoong giggled before taking Dongju's arms and pulled him to Keonhee's table. 

Now Seoho is more confused to see Hwanwoong and another boy approaching them. Why would Hwanwoong voluntarily come close to him? Will Hwanwoong threaten him again? 

"Oh my gosh, hi Hwanwoong!" Keonhee exclaimed as he was really surprised to see Hwanwoong walking to them. He's whipped. And just like Dongju, he genuinely adores Hwanwoong. 

"Hey Keonhee! Can me and my friend sit here?" Hwanwoong answered with a smile as he silently glanced at Seoho making their eyes meet again. 

"Of Course! Aren't you Dongju?! I bet you're in Fashion Department! I saw you once there! Youngjo hyung is also in your department!" Excitement filled Keonhee, making Dongju extremely flustered. 

"N-No.. i'm not from there. I'm still in highschool just like you..." Dongju's voice became tiny as he tried to hide behind Hwanwoong who just chuckled. 

"Eh?" Keonhee's eyebrow rose as he made a really confused expression. "But I'm sure I saw you there..." Keonhee added as he examined Dongju again. 

"Stop it Keonhee. You're making the kid uncomfortable. You two can sit." Youngjo took the lead and insisted that they can already take a seat. 

"So Hwanwoong..." Seoho started making Hwanwoong's eyes shift on him. Seoho can already feel what Hwanwoong wanted to say to him but he already made the decision. 

_Whatever may happen, I'm saving this kid_ , Seoho thought as he automatically understood why Hwanwoong's eyes are filled with disgust towards people. 

"Do you want to hang out with us more? I mean our Keonhee really likes you...so do I. So I think hanging out with us will make your days extremely exhilarating." Seoho smirked at the thought of getting himself in bigger and bigger trouble every single day. But he guessed that maybe...maybe this time, everything will be worth it. 

~ 

"So you're now friends with that Seoho guy?" Geonhak asked as he took the plate he prepared for Hwanwoong to eat. He placed it in front of Hwanwoong making Hwanwoong's face full of disgust as he pushed the food away. 

"Fuck...get that away from me. If you want to feed me, give me some instant noodles or something." Disgust is even present in his voice. Geonhak just looked away before taking the food and straight throwing what he made to the trash, just like what he has been doing for the past years. 

Instead, he opened the upper shelf and took Hwanwoong's favorite instant noodles and prepared it for him again. 

"And no. Not with Lee Seoho. He's just trying to provoke me again...He will just keep on doing that until he makes me open up to him and when I open up to him he will just betray me. That's what people do. So no." Hwanwoong answered as he opened his phone while waiting for his food that Geonhak is making. 

"I'll be going away for days because of dad's gym. I have to take care of it in his place. Please don't make any trouble while I'm gone." Geonhak said before putting the instant noodles on Hwanwoong's table. He pulled the chair in front of Hwanwoong before sitting on it. 

"What do you think of me? A child?" Hwanwoong said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Yes. So don't get in any trouble. And if you do, just go on the abandoned runway and let everything out. Okay?" Geonhak smiled when he saw how Hwanwoong was looking at him with utter disgust. 

For Geonhak, Hwanwoong is his little brother who needs the most and absolute protection and care. He doesn't know what Hwanwoong had been through as a child, but he knows how it was affecting him as he grew up. 

So he wishes...that someday, the disgust in Hwanwoong's eyes will vanish along with the hatred inside his heart. He wishes Hwanwoong the greatest happiness in the world. 

And just exactly the day where Geonhak left, Hwanwoong got in trouble again. Well, not exactly...but he almost lost his temper in front of his annoying classmate. But thankfully, Son Dongju came into the scene. 

"Are you okay...?" Dongju asked Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong wanted to let out his anger inside the empty bathroom but Dongju followed him. 

Hwanwoong stared at Dongju's worried eyes and it fell down to his hands as if asking to be held tightly. 

He looks so pure and innocent. Far from the corrupted and stone-hearted Hwanwoong. 

"Get out..." For the first time, Hwanwoong felt different. He doesn't want to hurt the little one. He doesn't want him to see anything...because maybe, just maybe...he doesn't want to see Dongju turning his back at him after seeing what he really is. 

"I don't want to leave yo--" 

"I SAID FUCKING GET OUT!" Hwanwoong's anger filled him up and he ended up yelling at Dongju as he pointed to the door. 

Dongju, who didn't even flinch, just shook his head saying he doesn't want to do what Hwanwoong wants, making Hwanwoong even more and more pissed. 

"Do you want to get hurt? I'm not the angel and kind kid you liked. I'm not someone you should be caring for! Get away from me you disgusting creature! Turn your back at me!" Hwanwoong yelled before pushing Dongju to the wall. 

Dongju looked straight to Hwanwoong's eyes. "No, I will never leave you. You can be anything! You can be an angel or the devil you are saying but I didn't like you just because of your talents and kindness! I liked you because you are you! Because you are Yeo Hwanwoong!" Dongju's answer felt like a stab to Hwanwoong. 

Hwanwoong eyes are shaking...trying to find another reason to push Dongju away. 

"No...no...you are like others too! You are just manipulating and fooling me! That's why you! And all the existing humans on this earth are disgusting!" Hwanwoong's anger rose to the highest point as his overthinking mind took him over again. 

And just like that, the door of the bathroom opened causing the two who were eavesdropping to fall on the bathroom's floor. 

"What the fuck..." Hwanwoong cussed as he saw the weeping Keonhee on the floor with Seoho on top of him, smiling awkwardly and Youngjo standing on the floor with his hands in an awkward position as he tried to save those two from falling. 

"Hwanwooooooooooong....." Keonhee who was endlessly shedding tears stood up as fast as he could just to cage Hwanwoong inside his arms. 

"Get away! G-Get.. Get away!" Hwanwoong tried his best to push Keonhee away from him but he just couldn’t. 

"Why are you all like this?! Leave me alone!" Hwanwoong tried to push them away. Again and again but as days passed...his day just kept on getting brighter and brighter because of the presence of the four. 

He's supposed to be disgusted by them...but why are his lips forming a crescent moon? 

Seoho on the other side...who was almost killed by Hwanwoong after that incident in the bathroom is silently watching the younger who was now slowly showing his smile. He's proud. And happy. 

At the very night of that day, Hwanwoong found himself standing in the middle of the abandoned runway. He sat there and stared at the waxing crescent moon. 

"Hey...Moon. Why am I like this?" He asked. 

"Humans are disgusting aren't they? But why are they acting as if they are worried about me...why are they trying so hard to make me laugh...What's their intention? To break me again? To completely destroy me?" The cold night breeze. The moon. The silence. This is the only safe place for Hwanwoong. A place completely away from the disgusting people who ruined his life. 

"But...what if I’m just overthinking? What if I'm just scared? What if I'm just judging them? What if I'm wrong...? What if the people who I'm pushing away are the ones you gave to me...who can light up my dark cave and can save me from there?" He asked again as he closed his eyes. He hugged his knees...to give himself the comfort he's been getting for years. 

"I don't want to risk myself and get hurt again, but will I stay like this? Forever?" 

Hwanwoong just wanted to have friends. He just wanted to laugh and smile. To play. To dance with them. He just wanted someone by his side that will stay with him forever. But what he was given is the opposite of what he wanted, causing him to be disgusted with the idea of the existence of the humans. 

A week later, Geonhak came back. And the news of Hwanwoong having friends made him the happiest and proudest as he watched Hwanwoong in awe. Everything is brand new to him, as it was the first time he saw Hwanwoong genuinely laughing along with others. 

"You reached your dream." Geonhak said with a smile as he glanced at Dongju who was sitting beside him. 

"I'm really really glad he's slowly accepting us in his life. I will make sure to take care of him just like how you did. I will cherish him just like how you did." Dongju giggled as he felt Geonhak's hand intertwining their hands at the back of the chair so that no one would be able to see. 

Geonhak's eyes fell on Youngjo, his classmate, who was staring and admiring Hwanwoong as he laughed and made jokes with Keonhee and Seoho. Geonhak knew that at this point Hwanwoong made another person unknowingly whipped for him.

"Do you know Snow White's story?" Hwanwoong asked the two with a smirk on his face. Seoho, who had never heard of this before looked so intrigued while Keonhee's excitement reached it’s highest point. 

"Oh! Oh! You're the dwarf aren't you Woong?" Keonhee giggled, making Geonhak who was watching them scoff. 

"Shut up!" Hwanwoong pouted, making Keonhee and the other four laugh and giggle. Hwanwoong smiled as he thought, 'so this is happiness'.

Later that day, Geonhak insisted for all of them to cook for Hwanwoong as a surprise. Though it was just Geonhak and Seoho who cooked, they all helped to make the cooking session fun and bright as they finished their dishes for Hwanwoong. 

"Tadaaa!" Keonhee threw confetti at Hwanwoong's arrival to his house where he found the five of them smiling so brightly with a lot of dishes on the table. 

Hwanwoong's eyes fell to Kim Geonhak who immediately acted innocent as he looked away, avoiding the continuous death glares he was receiving. 

"What is this?" He asked as he removed his school bag and left it on the floor. Keonhee held Hwanwoong's arms as he pulled him to sit behind the table. 

Hwanwoong's disgust for cooked food came out again as he wanted to push the food away again but when he saw the eyes of his friends expecting him to eat it...especially Keonhee's...He's now even considering eating it. 

The question is...does he trust them now...that he'll even eat their food? Even after years of living with Geonhak, he still refuses to eat it. But why is he considering going against himself now? 

Hwanwoong took a deep breath before looking at the food again. His shaking hands took the chopsticks as he pointed them at the plate. 

_It's do or die now_ , he thought.

He closed his eyes before putting the food in his mouth. His heart is racing badly as his fear of getting poisoned just like what happened to his mother is coming back to him again. 

But seconds after it, nothing bad happened...instead, it tasted really good and amazing. 

He opened his eyes, and as soon as he saw his friends' smiles and Geonhak on the side who was desperately wiping his tears...his tears all fell down as he continued to chew the food he missed for the 8 years of his life. 

_Mom, I'm not Snow White...I didn't get poisoned..._

"It's not disgusting...you're not d-disgusting..." Hwanwoong cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
